Many Happy Returns
Many Happy Returns-Many Happy Returns is the eighth episode of Five Force. It marks the death of Teddy Dumas and the return of Tom Herrington, who will be the yellow ranger from this point on. Plot Teddy makes a bad choice in school on the very first day and ditches detention due to several monsters distracting him. Summary It was the first day of school. The Five Force members were going to class. The principal told the class "Many Happy Returns," and walked them into their homeroom classroom. Damon said "Have you seen Teddy anywhere?" Teddy was then in the hallway with a couple of his classmates at the Los Angeles University. Unfortunately, when he had to go to class, he pushes a girl (who was in his way) down the stairs. Throughout the school day, there was a villain with powerful knives trying to kill people. When school ended, his teacher told him to stay after. Meanwhile, Damon was watching Julia's ballet performance and Marcus and Henry were watching silent films in the mansion. Back at the Los Angeles University, during Teddy's detention, the teacher had a phone call to make while Banana Mask grabbed Teddy from outside the window and attempted to bite his sweater. Just then, Banana mask threw Teddy in a dome. He then breaks out of the dome and morphs into the Yellow Ranger. When he got there, he saw a cart of Yellow-boxes and grabs a bunch. However, his first Yellow-box ended up in a volcano. he runs to go get it, but on the way out, he was shot by several soldiers. So he uses a second box and throws it at them. Afterwards, a villain with dangerous knives came to attack Teddy and throws another box at him. A few seconds later, Knife Mask threw a big butcher's knife and thrust it into Teddy's stomach. Uh, oh! Teddy only has one box left. he destroys the poor villain and by the time he threw the box, the other 4 five force rangers came to save him, but it was too late, Teddy was nearly dead but luckily didn't die yet. The last words he stated to his friends were "It's okay .I'll be fine," and died seconds later. By the time the teacher was done with his phone call, he rushed in the classroom to wonder where Teddy was. He then receives another phone call. It was Mayor John. He told the teacher that Teddy has died. At dinner. the mayor served the team fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, and biscuits. Tonight's dessert was chocolate chip cake. The mayor asked Damon if he was okay. Damon agrees to the results that he misses Teddy. Days later, the team goes to a funeral only to see that former member Tom was there. He just said that his parents' job went out of business. It appears that several monsters were there as well just to wreck the funeral. This means Tom was able to return to his role as the Yellow Ranger. After a long battle, the team finds out that a gravestone appeared and said R.I.P. Teddy Dumas. At the end, Tom decided to sell his friend's ashes. Category:Episode